


Assorted One-Shots

by NotLewdMoveAlong



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLewdMoveAlong/pseuds/NotLewdMoveAlong
Summary: Just assorted one-shots about various characters. May range from cute to lewd to downright kinky.





	Assorted One-Shots

Alistair had woken up early, today. Right now he was in the kitchen of Ralfraendas house. He was sat at the battered wooden table, the window drawn open to reveal the open morning sky. A cup of hot tea was on the table infront of him, which he had prepared and dashed with just a bit of cinnamon. It was something that never failed to calm him down. He felt awfully relaxed, as he brought the cup to his lips and sipped. Mmm. Cinnamon.... 

"Hi puppy."

A voice coming from behind him caused him to jolt. He almost spilt his tea, hastily turning around in his seat. Ralfraenda was there, staring smugly at him. His... girlfriend. 

The Demon was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. Two short horns framing her thin red skinned face, pitch black eyes focused entirely on him and him alone. All she had on was a baggy hoodie and a pair of leggings, which she used as pyjamas. She had a smug look on her face, and the way her gaze bored into him made his heart beat quicker and quicker in his chest. This could end in two ways, either him being left alone or him getting... He felt his cheeks redden at the thought. He had to be very careful. 

"H-Hello, dear." 

He figured he'd be polite, crossing his legs together and looking down at his lap. He was wearing the tiny skirt Ralfraenda loved to see him in, like usual. It barely covered his pale, skinny legs. 

"Whatcha doin'." 

"Oh, n-nothing, dear." He motioned to the cup of tea opposite him. "I'm just having some tea-" 

"Who gave you permission to do that." 

Ralfraenda said slowly and dangerously. His heart began to beat faster, as he realised that he had somehow inadvertedly offended her. 

"What?" 

He asked, his tone incredulous, forced to stay polite. 

"Who. Gave. You. Permission." 

She spelt out every word. That smug look only grew, and the outline of a smirk could be seen on her lips. She knew exactly what she was doing; she was toying with him and he was powerless to stop it. 

"I-I don't need permission to have tea!" 

"Really now." She hummed, then let out a dark chuckle. It sent a violent shiver down his spine and he clenched his legs together tighter, getting the suspicion she was checking him out. 

"My milk. My tea bags. My water. You're even using one of my cups... Don't you know who pays the bills here, puppy?" 

"B-But-!" 

"Shush." She cut through Alistairs stammering like a knife through butter, without effort or care for what he has to say. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" 

Alistair was silent for a moment. Only when she raised a dark eyebrow at him expectantly did he realise that... She was demanding an apology from him. His cheeks grew red with humiliation. 

The sensible thing to do was to submit to her. Ralfraenda was the type that liked to come down on disobedience, and she came down **hard.** He knew from experience... He felt a shiver of arousal travel up his spine at all the memories of being brutally "punished" by his captor, and how he begged her to stop... Or in some cases go harder. 

But the male felt obligated to show some resistance. He was prideful and always snarky towards Ralfraenda at the very least, anyway. Surely she'll let him off and leave him alone? 

"... T-Th-This is ridiculous." He stammered out, trying to look as brave and manly as he could, despite being dressed in a pink sweater and a tiny, slutty skirt. The glinting golden crucifix necklace was the only remnant of his former life she allowed him to keep, and it was more to mock him than anything. She always made him wear it, even in bed. 

"We live together. I let you dress me up like a girl, plus... You know... So atleast let me have this luxury, you fucking control freak!" 

He only lied once. He didn't let her. She more so made him do it... And he enjoyed it anyway, so it wasn't like he minded.

However, Ralfraenda just stared at him, an unidentifiable emotion glinting in her smug little gaze. He felt himself grow a lot less brave. She took a step forward, and he felt his breath hitch when her eyes began to rove up and down his body, centering on his legs. She was so obviously checking him out. A blush came onto his face. 

"Really now?" She drawled, slow and drawn out, like she savored his sudden bravery like a fine wine.

"... Alright..." 

Then, that step forward became a slow walk. Not towards him but towards the cupboards. She casually looked and rustled through them, searching for something unspecific. She hummed to herself in enjoyment, occasionally turning to check if Alistair was still there. And he was. 

He kept his legs tightly crossed, feeling awfully heated but Victorious. He watched her every move with apprehension, slowly cooling down as he felt his confidence flood back again. He actually won. It worked! Ralfraenda wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. Allowing himself to smile ever so slightly in smug confidence, before shuffling in his seat to continue sipping his tea. Occasionally he glanced out the corner of his eye at Ralfraenda. Now the Demonette was searching through the fridge, going past fruits and vegetables, rustling around... until she withdrew a long and thick cucumber. Ralfraenda turned over to him, with a grin like a shark, as she ran her fingernails across the cucumber then smacked it into her palm like a baton. 

"Yo, puppy." She purred. 

"Get up." 

His eyes widened, both at what Ralfraenda was saying and the cucumber in her hands. Immediately he shot up to his feet, feeling a bright red blush rise to his face. All he could focus on was that long, thick cucumber. His mind became filled with possible scenarios, that he didn't want to admit gave him a boner. 

"O-Oh... Oh my-" 

He quickly spoke up, backing away, almost tripping over himself. 

"-Now dear! L-Let's not get hasty here—!" 

The mutant didn't reply, or deem his words important. Instead she strode over to him, slowly and deliberately. He backed up further. 

"Dear, this isn't neccesary! I-I... How about I do extra chores? O-o-or.... I-I go shopping... Bake you something...?!" 

His voice grew weaker and weaker as the mutant came closer. He backed up, until his back hit the wall and he could go no further. Ralfraenda lunged forward and slammed her hand next to his head. He squealed in shock and arousal at her roughness. 

"Hmmm..." She pretended to think about it for a few moments, before reaching in his hands and taking the teacup from them, placing it on the nearby windowcil. 

"No."

Before Alistair could beg more, he felt something cold and long brush up against his leg. He looked down and saw the thick cucumber, it's long green form pressing against his pale thigh.

"I think...I got my own ideas of what to do." 

Ralfraenda trailed it up as she spoke, until the edge of the cucumber was pressing up against his crotch. She lifted it more, flicking his skirt up to reveal the entirety of his thighs. And nestled between his legs was his little erect cock, with its shaved balls and the tight pink cockring around the shaft. Alistair felt so embarrassed like this. He whimpered louder, sounding like a dog. 

Ralfraenda never liked it when he wore underwear. 

"And they're far better than anything you can come up with, puppy." She smiled cruelly at him. He shivered. Then she leant closer, until her breath tickled his skin, and kissed him gently. A few agonising moments later she withdrew, still with that smile,beginning to grind the cucumber up against his member. 

"Ralfra..." Alistair groaned breathily. 

"Yes, puppy?" She smiled sweetly at him. His heart melted. 

"P-Please not like this-" 

"Why not?" 

Ralfraenda questioned. Her tone was soft and strict, but so obviously amused by his words. 

"I-I-... I'm still sore..." She began to grind the cucumber harsher, and he moaned breathily. 

"Good." 

And suddenly it ended. A strong hand grabbed him by the leather collar he wore on his neck. Ralfraenda pulled him over back to the table, then forcibly bent him over the surface. 

Alistair squealed, going an even brighter red as he felt her flip up his skirt, and her hand roughly groping and feeling his ass. 

"Ralfraaa! Please I-I'm still sore! I-I'll do anything you want! I-I'll eat you out! J-Just- don't-" 

She interrupted him with a rough spank. He gasped. 

"I don't care." 

He felt the cucumbers edge brush up against his pale ass. He squirmed weakly, but the grip on his collar roughly slammed him harsher against the table. The cucumber pressed deeper and his blood ran cold as he realised she wasn't going to use lube. 

Oh, dear lord that'd **brutalise** him.

"Raalfraaa...!! Please!! Atleast go gentle-!!" 

He couldn't even keep the eager little smile off his face at this point. 

Face alight like a summertime strawberry, he tried to turn his head back to the sadistic demon who's currently bending him over the table like a common whore. His eyes alight with shock, hoping his lustful begging would have some effect on her. 

He felt his heart beat rapidly when he saw the evil, fanged grin across her face, her pitch-black eyes glinting in unconventional beauty and sadism. His whimpering moans and simpering pleads were like music to her ears. 

"Yeeaaah, just like that." She drawled, her hand trailing down his ass, then groping his balls softly. He squealed sluttily. Another movement and that thick cucumber was edging the tight muscles of his asshole. 

"Go on, church-boy. Why don't you sing for me?" She purred, pushing the cucumber through, slow and careful. 

"O-Oh-... Ralfra...!!"

She shoved it up his ass and he moaned out, loud and sensual.

"R-RALFRA!"

What followed was the most brutal fuck he's received in quite a while. He moaned loudly with every movement, but soon he was gagged with a tablecloth. Soon he began bucking his hips with every thrust. 

" Remember how - urrh- you called me a freak? Funny. Look at yourself now. Spread out on a table. Getting fucked by a cucumber. Isn't that pretty freaky? "

"M-Mmmphhh...-" He moaned, his mouth roughly gagged and limiting his speech. 

"You know..." She began thrusting the cucumber harsher and harsher, and he screamed through the gag. Ralfraenda reached around to softly fondle his crucifix necklace, bobbing and shaking with every brutal movement. "I don't think that's pretty christian of you... Don't you think?" 

"Only let you keep your- Hmm- your cute little beliefs cause' it's always fun hearing a little skirt-wearing twink, talk about how he's holier than me."

She started to hit a spot that made him see stars. He shivered and moaned lustfully, then found his gag abruptly unbound. 

"Who's the sinner?"

" M-Meeee-! "

"I didn't hear you~" 

"I'M THE SINNER! I AM!"

How humiliating. A proud Christian, reduced to a skirt-wearing whore. The humiliation of being dominated by the thing he's been taught to despise was something he'd never live down. 

For the next ten minutes, she brutalised him with the cucumber, until he felt his little cock violently cum, all over his stomach and skirt. He moaned his throat out.

Now, finally, Ralfraenda took mercy on him. She slowed down, then slowly stopped. 

"Aaahh... Fuck..." She panted breathily. 

"Now wasn't that fun." 

"Look at you." Her eyes roved over him and she snickered. "Aren't you just filthy." 

His ass felt like it was on fire. Everything was a blur. He felt more wonderful than he ever did in his entire life. 

"By the way, I never cared about the tea. I just wanted an excuse to fuck you." 

She slapped his ass roughly. He moaned with a hoarse voice. 

"Now. Say thank you."

"T-Th-Thank you-"

"I didn't fucking hear you." 

"T-Thank y-you-d-dear—!!" 

She softly stroked his hair, leaning down to his ear to whisper softly. 

"What are you?" 

"A-A- A w-worthless-l-l-little slut!..." 

"What am I?" 

"Th-Th-ee b-buh-be-e-est d-d-demo-n-n ev-v-er!!" 

A smile formed on her lips. She turned his head, placing a soft kiss on his lips, which he immediately melted into with a weak moan. Then she reached for the windowcil and placed something hard infront of him. 

"Drink up, puppy."

Was all she said, before she strode off, leaving him alone. Without her to keep him upright, he slumped against the table, his legs unable to even support him. And infront of him, was the cup of tea this was all started over. 

This was how hell was like for him. It wasn't torture, but it wasn't heaven. That's for sure.

God, he'd never get used to living here. 


End file.
